1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to the transmission of digital data between two circuits in a system of master-slave type. The present invention more specifically applies to the conversion of digital signals from a first bus of two-wire (data and clock) type to a second bus of single-wire type, and conversely.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many systems of conversion or interface between communication buses adapted to different protocols are known. Such systems are most often intended for multi-wire buses on both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,964 describes a dynamic bus in which a communication can be completed on one phase or the other of a clock signal.
Patent applications US 2010/017553 and EP 2146287 describe a system of interface between a two-wire bus and a single-wire bus using the two half-periods of the clock signal of the two-wire bus by placing the data on a first half-period and a wait pattern on the other half period. This conversion method is a synchronous method in which the single-wire side of the transmission uses the clock on the two-wire side.